


La Petite Mort

by ann_h



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Grantaire, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sub Enjolras, just a lot of kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_h/pseuds/ann_h
Summary: “Why did you stop?” Enjolras asked, pouting, causing Grantaire to look up at him, only to notice how flushed his face was, how red his cheeks were.“Because,” he said, while pinching his nipples again, a little rougher than before. “This is not about your pleasure.”****A collection of 10 prompt-based one-shots, in which, basically, Enjolras and Grantaire fuck. A lot.





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.

  1. _Shibari, blowjob, edging_



 

The rope was too tight, Grantaire knew it. No matter how much Enjolras would deny it, he just _knew it **.**_ He could see the way it tied the blonde’s wrists together, and he knew for sure that, the next day, there would have been bruises and red marks all over his skin – his white, pale, _marble-ish_ and fragile skin.

“Is it too tight?” he asked, again, and Enjolras shook his head once more.

“It’s fine.” he replied, softly.

Grantaire’s fingers lightly traced imaginary lines on the blonde’s body, as if he was using them to paint, just like he was used to. To some extent, he thought, he was, in fact, making art. Enjolras was a masterpiece, a gift from Nature itself, almost godlike, and yet, he had allowed him, the most humble of artists, to make art out of his body. He was his most precious and finest canvas, and he was more than determined to do him justice. He took a step back, admiring his work. The contrast between the white skin and the red rope was extraordinary – the reason why Grantaire had chosen red rope was, in fact, that he already knew it would match the blonde’s body perfectly, he had always known, since the first time they’d met.

“Turn around” he whispered, as if talking too loudly would spoil the moment, and Enjolras quickly obeyed.

Grantaire gently touched his chest, right between two strings of rope, pinching the sensitive skin right next to his nipple, licking his lips, already thinking about the ways he would tease it. While one hand was focused on his nipple, playing with it, twisting it and then caressing it, he moved his other hand on his abs, digging his nails into the skin as he slowly moved it downward. Enjolras moaned loudly, and Grantaire did it again. Another moan escaped the blonde’s lips, his face already flushed, and Grantaire decided it was time to make things harder for him. His mouth found his nipple, while his hand kept on pinching and caressing the other one, his tongue swinging around it. His teeth gently grazed over it, and then he sucked on it for a couple of seconds, before pulling away with a loud pop.

“Why did you stop?” Enjolras asked, pouting, causing Grantaire to look up at him, only to notice how flushed his face was, how red his cheeks were.

“Because,” he said, while pinching his nipples again, a little rougher than before. “This is not about _your_ pleasure.”

The blonde moaned loudly, gaining a smirk from his partner, who perfectly knew the effect those words had on him.

“Now, be a good boy. Suck me off, and maybe I’ll reward you.” he ordered, and, even before he finished his sentence, Enjolras dropped to his knees.

Unzipping his pants, Grantaire caressed the blonde’s face, his hand into his hair, giving it a little pull and forcing him to look up at him.

“No hands” he said, forgetting, for a second, that Enjolras’ hands were, in fact, tied behind his back, and there was no way he could untie himself. Judging from his expression, he noticed, Enjolras must have thought the same thing, but had decided to say nothing.

 With Grantaire’s hand still in his hair, Enjolras brought his mouth closer and closer to his crotch, licking his lips with a lascivious smile and using his teeth to lower his pants. He teased Grantaire through his boxers, placing butterfly kisses on his covered and half erected member, before lowering them as well. Grantaire grunted, giving him a look which cleary meant something along the lines of “don’t tease”, and the blonde quickly obeyed.

He immediately took Grantaire’s member in his mouth, humming, and causing him to gasp and tighten the grip on his hair. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip, enjoying every single moan that escaped from Grantaire’s mouth. As he kept on going, he noticed, Grantaire started to move his hips as well, trying to find his rhythm – a rhythm which he _knew_ would be enjoyable for both of them – and, in a couple of seconds, Enjolras found himself loudly moaning as Grantaire trusted his hips into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

“F-Fuck!” Grantaire cussed. “You feel so fucking good!”

Enjolras moaned in response, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be completely focused on the pleasure he was receiving. There was something in the way Grantaire was _using_ him that not only made him completely hard, but it was also enough to make him cum – if Grantaire had allowed him, of course. Part of him desperately wanted to dig his fingers into Grantaire’s thighs, as he was used to, but being tied up, the only thing he could do was imagining the way his skin would feel under his fingers.

Before he knew it, he felt something warm and sticky in his mouth, and he _knew_ Grantaire had just cum. He looked up at him, and found himself facing one of his favourite views. With his hands still in his hair, Grantaire was breathing heavily, his head reclined, eyes closed, back arched and his mouth slightly open. He was truly a sight to behold, Enjolras thought, as he moaned softly around his sensitive length, still in his mouth, trying to get Grantaire’s attention, and causing him to shiver. As he looked down at him, the blonde tried his best to look as sexy as possible despite the load in his mouth.

“You’re such a good boy” Grantaire said, praising him, as he knelt in front of him. “Now, why don’t you swallow it, uhm?” he asked, and Enjolras immediately felt the need to obey. As he swallowed, Grantaire caressed his cheeks, with a proud smile on his face. Before the blonde had the chance to stick out his tongue, as he was used to doing to show that he had obeyed, he felt Grantaire’s lips smashing against his own, trying to force his tongue into his mouth. He let Grantaire kiss him roughly, enjoying the sensation of their tongues brushing against each other, until he had to stop to get some air. Panting, he noticed that Grantaire was flushed as well, more than he usually was.

“Such a good boy” Grantaire repeated, as he stood up. He helped the blonde to stand up as well, licking his lips as he thought about what he was going to do to him – to _reward_ him. There was something in Enjolras’ eyes, in that moment, that made him want to just throw him onto the bed and have his way with him, but he _knew_ he had to wait a bit longer. He had him turn around, and started to untie the knots around his arms. He heard Enjolras mutter something to himself, but he didn’t really understand what he was saying. He let it go, knowing that, probably, the blonde was just disappointed because he thought the fun was over. The thought caused him to grin, knowing that Enjolras had no idea what he had in store for him. As he untied the last knot, he took the blonde’s face between his fingers, forcing him to turn his head. He kissed him again, roughly, biting his lower lip and causing him to moan.

“Get on the bed” he ordered, and Enjolras quickly obeyed.

With the rope still in his hands, Grantaire climbed on the bed as well and settled between the blonde’s spread legs. He gently palmed him through his boxers, making sure to tease him _just right_. He heard him moan in pleasure as soon as he stroke his hard length, despite the fabric being still there.

“Ugh, m-more…” Enjolras quietly begged, loud enough for Grantaire to hear him. As soon as he did, Grantaire stopped immediately. He moved to the blonde’s side, held his wrist and put it close to his head. With the other hand, he did the same thing with the other wrist, and then began to tie them together. He noticed Enjolras looking at him with a curious look on his face, and he just smiled in response.

“Don’t worry, you’ll _love_ it” he reassured him, after checking that the rope wasn’t too tight.

Settling between the blonde’s legs again, Grantaire quickly pulled down his boxers, and then began to tease him. He slowly caressed his shaft, which immediately responded to his touch. With slow strokes, he started pumping him, making sure to make him moan as loudly as possible. In less than five minutes, as he had predicted, Enjolras was whining and moaning, making the cutest noises Grantaire had ever heard. He could see that he was trying very hard not to beg him, biting his lower lips so that he wouldn’t speak, and that only made him want to tease the blonde boy _more_. He wanted to turn him into a moaning and whining mess, he wanted to see him cry and beg for release until he just couldn’t take it anymore. In a couple of minutes, his strokes became faster, and he noticed Enjolras was bucking his hips into his hands as well. He stopped abruptly, leaving the boy thrusting his hips into the air.

“W-why…?” Enjolras cried, disappointed.

“I’ve never said you could move, have I?” Grantaire whispered, leaning closer to his ear. He gently bit his it and, as soon as he did, Enjolras tried to shake his head.

“I-I’m so-sorry” he panted, hoping that his behaviour had not caused Grantaire to punish him. In that moment, the only thing he could think of was his release, there was nothing else he wanted more. His mind was solely focused on the pleasure Grantaire could give to him, not able to think about anything else.

“I’ll let it go, this time” Grantaire reassured him, starting to stroke him again at a painfully slow pace. “I want you to tell me when you’re close, okay? You know what to say.”

Enjolras nodded, starting to understand what Grantaire intended to do. It wasn’t the first time they did it and, like all the other times, he wanted to behave as much as possible. Grantaire’s skilled hand moved slowly around his shaft, teasing him in the most pleasurable way. Soon enough, he started to notice a familiar feeling was starting to form in his stomach.

“Sir, sir!” he whispered, between moans. Grantaire’s hand immediately stopped, giving him a couple of seconds to calm down before starting to move again. After the sixth – or, maybe, the seventh, Grantaire had lost count – time, Enjolras was so sensitive that the lightest touch made him moan and sob uncontrollably.

“Please, sir, let me cum!” he begged, trying to control himself enough not to sound _too_ desperate. Grantaire grinned, knowing that all Enjolras needed was one _last_ stroke. Slowly, he moved his hand around his length, staring at the blonde, so that he could see his reaction. As soon as he did it, he saw his eyes widen, his mouth slightly open as he let out a long, breathy moan and, a few seconds later, Grantaire felt something warm and sticky running down his hand.

“Thank you, sir” Enjolras whispered, as soon as he was able to speak again.

“You’ve been such a good boy” Granatire said, getting closer to him and giving him a quick peck on his lips. “Now, let’s get you all cleaned up, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1909 words of pure sin.  
> I am sorry.  
> (actually, I'm not)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
